Anyway
by tripleb3
Summary: Tori tries to tell her friends that she is not going to change for anyone. I own nothing at all. Song fic


_**Hey guys, so I have a few stories I want to do before I Officially Retire. All are song fics so if you don't like song fics don't read... I'm kidding read it anyway,please,,love me** **.**_

 **Leave Comments and Reviews!**

*Andre, Beck, Cat, Tori, and Robbie are all sitting at there table having lunch*

Andre: If you would of just changed a little we would of worked out, but I guess we do better as friends. Best friends.

Tori: Yea I agree that we work better as best friends, but I wouldn't change for anyone. I want to be accepted for me.

Beck: I think you guys wouldn't have worked even if you did change Tori. You were made for a guy more like me. *Beck smiles trying to acting cocky but failing*

Tori: Haha Beck I would have to change a hundred percent of me to be your type. *Everyone started to laugh*

Beck: Hey, that's not true. You do have one thing that I like Tori.

Tori: And what's that Beck? *As Tori ask that Jade sits down beside her* Be careful now. *she said directing it toward Beck.

Beck: Your personality, you seem to always be happy. I like that about you.

Jade: I don't. You should change that Vega. Bring a little misery in your life.

Robbie: You already tried that. You see how that turned out. *Jade gives Robbie a glare*

Cat: I think he meant to say that it's not possible for Tori to be sad. *Cat says saving her boyfriend*

Tori: Yea well I wouldn't change that for anything.

Jade: I think you'll be changing a lot now that your dating me.

Tori: I only change if I want to change, not because you want me to.

Jade: So your telling me you won't change for me?

Tori: That's exactly what I'm telling you.

Jade: You might think you won't but you will. They all change if it's for good or bad.

Cat: That is kinda true. I mean it's the people that's around you that makes you.

Andre: How do you figure that little red?

Cat: Well you know how if your around mean people you grow up mean, like Jade. She was raised by mean parents so she came out mean, but since we are not mean and she is around us a lot she isn't as mean as she use to be.

Robbie: Well I was raised by my grandma and she is kinda crazy, and well, I'm not. *Everyone looks at Robbie* What? I'm not crazy.

Jade: Sure your not *Jade says as she pets Robbie on the head like he is a dog*

Robbie: Whatever *Robbie brushes Jade's hand off his head while laughing*

Tori: Ok well that's true Cat but I mean I won't change to a meanie because Jade wants me to.

Jade: I didn't say be a meanie I just think you could be a little less rainbows and sunshine.

Beck: You forgot the Unicorns. *Everyone laughs at that but Tori*

Tori: You guys are not funny.

Andre: You'll change one day because of someone Tori.

Robbie: You might have children and they might want you to change something about yourself because they think your uncool or something.

Cat: You would totally change if you liked someone and they told you to change.

Tori: What don't y'all understand about I'm not changing.

Jade: Because your a people pleaser babe.

Tori: That doesn't mean I would change myself to please someone. Have I ever done that?

Andre: No, but you'll probably do it one day.

Tori: Ugh, let me put it to you in a way you guys would understand.

*Tori stands up from the table and walks to the stairs leading to the balcony of the asphalt cafe. She walks up the stairs and grabs a mic while getting someone to play the beat she is thinking of. After it starts the cafe starts to quiet down then loud with cheers knowing a good performance is about to happen*

 _ **(Anyway by Tori Kelly)**_

If I said I'm difficult sometimes

Say whatever comes to my mind

Would you stay with me any anyway?

If you knew I made a lot of noise

Say whatever just to make my point

Would you stay with me any anyway?

Well this is the only Tori that I know how to be

I'm sorry if that don't fit your reality

I'm giving one hundred percent of me

So take it all or leave

Whether you're in or out

.

.

*The crowd cheers for Tori as she takes a bow. She walks back down the stairs after thanking the guys that played. Once she walks over to there table she sits back down smiling and says...*

Tori: So, do you understand now? *Tori is grinning hard until she hears what they say*

Andre: You'r gonna change.

Jade: She'll change.

Beck: Definitely going to change.

Cat: Yup changing.

Robbie: Changing in progress.

*They all say these things at the same time and Tori lets out a frustrated huff, gets up, and walks away*

Tori: Forget you guys...

 **Hoped you liked that one. Until next time. Be Breezy!**


End file.
